


Mortals are Worthless

by Shikistories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Chains, Devotion, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, God Complex, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Knifeplay, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, POV Second Person, Painplay, Sadism, Segregation, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikistories/pseuds/Shikistories
Summary: You are a normal girl who has just started college in New York, when you accidentally meet a mysterious and enigmatic man. You had already heard of Loki, but your eyes never saw him in real life.Now the time has come.





	1. What if..

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm writing a lot in general, maybe too much and this time I decided to focus on Loki, I hope you'll like it :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction to the story, the other chapters will be longer (:

The soft light of the evening was soon replaced by a dark veil on the sky, the night. Your eyes wandered through the shiny stars, you could only see a few of them though, since you were in your apartment at New York.

You decided to close the curtains in a desperate attempt to prevent your mind from wandering too far from your reality.

The television was incessantly speaking about disasters and how the Avengers or some kind of superhero saved people. You got closer to the screen, but before you could turn it off, you noticed that there was a man portrayed on a corner of the screen, a man with a gold horned helmet and green and gold clothes.

You knew who he was, Loki. You heard a lot about him, he fought the Avengers and killed thousands of people during his attempted conquest of the world.

You frowned, focusing on what the television was saying "..from what our reporters managed to hear inside the Stark tower, the dangerous criminal Loki escaped from his confinement on Asgard. However, we aren't certain of the reliability of this information. Please, don't panic-" you finally decided to turn it off with a sigh.

Loki.. You only dreamt of him. Not that you were pleased with all he had done to your species, but your interest in him was too much. From his first appearance, you've been collecting news and details on him and his story. You didn't gather much though. 

Your feet led you to the bedroom, you needed to sleep, tomorrow you had to go to college.

First day. 

Your excitement was dizzy like your mind and the dizziness almost turned into frustration since your thoughts were now only focused on the asgardian villain.

Would he come back on the planet? Will you be able to meet him in real life? You shook your head on the pillow, he would certainly not hesitate to kill you if you stood in his way. 

What if he actually came and met you somehow? What if he liked you? Your cheeks reddened. 

_Don't be stupid, Y/n, that's not how it works. Stupid.._

Your eyes finally gave in to the sleepiness of your body and let you sleep in peace until the following morning. 

 

There was a transit strike and you weren't really glad to face it. You didn't know how to arrive at the college, it was more or less four blocks away.

Out of time, you decided to walk, since you didn't own a car nor a friend who could pick you up, you've been in New York for just a week after all.

From a distance, you noticed a demolished building and two strange individuals, one of them was surrounded by girls, fangirls maybe. 

Your curiosity led you to take a look at the two mysterious figures, you only recognised them when facing them.

One was Thor, Loki's brother, a dumb smile appeared on your face as your eyes started sparkling. If Thor was there.. It meant Loki was there too?

You looked at the man who was accompanying him, a black haired tall elegant man, wearing a black suit. Your fingers involuntary dropped the cellphone and you gasped, catching the attention of both of those brothers

"are you okay?" the blond one asked you with a slightly concerned expression "oh? I-I'm fine.." you stuttered, but your limbs were paralyzed.

The man you've been looking up to for years was now there, next to you, analyzing your features with indifference, yes, but it was something already, wasn't it? 

You found the courage to observe Loki for some time, until his gaze made you feel uncomfortable and you gave up. The thought of having to go to college didn't really pop up in your mind. Loki replaced it.

"w.. What do you need to know?" your voice sounded feeble and you fidgeted under the judgemental look of the God of Mischief.

"these..sweet girls already told us what we needed to know, we'll be on our way now." Thor's fangirls blushed and one of them showed her middle finger to you, you frowned in confusion.

Thor was about to turn on his heels and go somewhere else, but your voice stopped him again

"if you need anything, I can help you-"

"we don't need the help of a pathetic mortal." Loki talked for the first time, his voice was full of indignation this time, like you were a unworthy being. Not even a living being. It made your body shiver, even though he said it like it was obvious, the most obvious thing in the world.

" Loki! " Thor scolded him with a bark "I'm sorry for my brother" he addressed you "he doesn't appreciate huma-" before he could finish his sentence, a glowing circle appeared beneath your feet, circling you and the two brothers.

You all fell down on a wooden floor, Thor landed with a thud, a knee and his knuckles on the ground, while Loki did it gracefully on his feet. 

You, on the other hand, landed on your back, letting out a whine and avoiding eye contact with Loki, shame invested you. Your vision was blurry, but Thor helped you get up. You shook your head to regain focus.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange" a man with a cape said. You knew him too, he was one of those superheroes. Your eyes examined your surroundings, you were in a old mansion decorated with various artifacts. 

It was beautiful, but you wanted to know what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes. I changed the original story >;}


	2. Mischievous eyes

"does Earth have wizards too now?" Thor mumbled, properly getting up and dusting off his clothes, the umbrella he previously held was at his feet and he quickly picked it up. 

"human wizards are predictable and weak" Loki commented with nonchalance, Strange didn't even look at him "is he necessary?"

Thor sighed hopelessly "yes" 

"what brings you to Earth?" the wizard subsequently asked, interrupting his levitating magic to land on the floor.

"we're looking for Odin, our father.." you were interested in the conversation, really, but you were more interested in those mischievous eyes that examined the surroundings without paying any attention to what the other two were talking about.

Finally his gaze met yours and you turned your head elsewhere with inhuman speed, feeling like your neck was cracking.

".. Can you send us there?" the God of Thunder impatiently took a step forward

"of course. I just need.." the wizard appeared next to Thor and took a hair, irritating the surprised victim, then came back to his previous position.

"w-wait, where are you going?" you were suddenly worried about the situation, you didn't know what to do, but you certainly didn't want to go back to your monotonous life.

You preferred Loki to those obligations you had to face in order to live a normal, boring life. He was there, before your eyes! You wanted to get to know him better. Was he truly a bad guy? A trickster? What did he like? Luckily you were able to hide your excitement.

"they're going to Norway, to find their father." Doctor Strange answered with a solemn tone "I'll take you home when they'll be gone"

"no!" your voice was too loud, Thor frowned while Loki didn't probably even notice that you were still there, you were nothing more than a mere human after all. A cockroach under his shoes.

You scoffed, correcting yourself "I mean.. I don't feel safe, I'd like to stay with you.. superheroes a bit more"

Strange was suspicious, you could feel his penetrating stare even inside your bones "..Fine" he said in the end, making you sigh in relief.

"Strange, she can't come with us to Odin, can you keep her here until we're finished?" the magician nodded, placing a hand on your shoulder to symbolise protection.

Then he opened another portal and the brothers disappeared inside of it "will they be alright?" you asked the caped man "will they?"

You tilted your head to the side, questioning what his answer meant "we should talk about you instead." his hand moved with a sinuous gesture to indicate the armchair and you sat down on it, swallowing hard at the thought that he was probably going to talk about your will to risk your life staying with the two Gods.

"You would be safer at home. Safety is not what you really care about, is it?" a cup of tea appeared in your right hand as he sat down on the couch across the small tea table, you gasped with a slight smile "oh, thank you Mr Strange"

After a sip of the delicious warm tea, you inhaled deeply "I just.. I.. It's hard to explain. My life is really boring and.. And now I should go to a college I don't like, just because my parents want me to study law. I've been interested in superheroes for a while and this is just the adventure I was waiting for! " it wasn't completely a lie after all. 

Strange leaned back on the armchair, pressing his right thumb and knuckles to his chin, analyzing you.

You placed the empty cup on the table and it soon disappeared, leaving you with an awed expression.

The man was starting to give you the creeps since he looked petrified, when he suddenly jumped up "what's happening?" you questioned, placing your hands on the soft tissue covering the armchair and pushing yourself up

"they're in danger" his hands moved in circles and another huge portal was created, the two asgardians hopped out of it, Thor rolled on the floor before getting up again, while his brother looked just fine.

Strange closed the portal in time as a green and black figure approached it, the last thing that exited the closing portal was a.. Knife? You supposed. More of a large spike, that destroyed the brownish tea table.

"w-who the hell was that?!" you stuttered, examining the spike "Hela" Thor mumbled "our sister, the Goddes of Death"

Even during the moment of panic and danger, you couldn't help but notice that Loki was now wearing his usual asgardian outfit, except for the horned helmet, which was absent. His features were perfect before your eyes, your mouth fell slightly open at the vision. You restrained yourself from shamelessly touching him.

As usual, he ignored you. 

"she's going to destroy Asgard, we have to come back!"

"she destroyed the Mjöllnir, brother. She's far stronger than us." Loki's voice echoed in your ears like a melody you didn't want to stop listening to. 

"I won't give up Asgard. And you.. You're the king now, don't you want to help your people?!" Thor angrily barked at his brother, who didn't answer and just crossed his arms, waiting for him to stop yelling. 

"go away" Strange calmly ordered "what?" Thor turned around to face him "you have to go away from Earth. Hela is too dangerous for mankind."

"we can't go back to Asgard" Loki firmly stated, Thor grunted "then we'll ask my colleagues to help us, we'll find a way, Loki, but we can't give up"

Strange sighed and looked at you "do you really want to stay with them?" you quietly nodded in response, knowing by the position of his arms that he was going to teleport you in another place, probably another world. 

Three different portals appeared beneath your and the brothers' feet, making you all fall into the void.

Well.. The void would have been better.

 

You were awakened by a stick pressing on your cheek, it hurt the insides of your mouth and the taste of blood made you wince. Coughing, you looked around, it looked like you were in a junkyard. A huge one like you never saw before.

You looked up just to see the God of Mischief standing next to you, it was him who woke you up using his gold sceptre, which disappeared right after you opened your eyes.

"Loki.. Is..is that you?" you shook your head, half blinded by the sunlight "Get up" he ordered while beginning to walk away towards the city "wait! Wait, Loki! Don't leave me here!"

"if I wanted to leave you here, I wouldn't have awakened you."

Your heart skipped a beat before employing its strength to make you stand and follow the God. You caught up with him doing a little sprint that left you panting for a while.

_He said he didn't want to leave me, is that true? No.. I should.._

You frowned

_No.. I should know what kind of person he is. He probably plans to use me for something on this planet._

A sigh escaped your mouth. When you looked up again, you saw Loki's back but didn't have the energy to stop walking soon enough, as a consequence you bumped into him, he shot you a menacing glance from his shoulders "Apologize"

His order didn't go unheard, since you knew it was your fault. Your thoughts had distracted you from the road after all "I'm sorry, Loki" you gave him a soft smile that he didn't even see.

"who are you? Is the Grandmaster expecting you?" an armoured guard asked with a stern look on his face "I'm King Loki, of Asgard."

" The Grandmaster will be happy to receive you then. Did you bring your own slave? We don't admit celebrities without at least a slave."

You saw Loki's figure moving to the side, showing you who were still half hidden behind his back and didn't really know what was going on

"oh I see." the guard lifted your chin with the back of his weapon "what species?" he asked, removing the spear and leaving you with a trembling body.

"human" Loki said "human?! We've never met a human here! Please, please go in." the yellow and blue gate opened and let you and Loki in.

While walking through the corridor alone, a collar appeared in a green light on your neck, almost choking you, a leash was attached to it, you followed it with you eyes and noticed Loki wore its extremity as a bracelet. 

You stopped "L-Loki.. What does this mean!?" your hands moved to your throat, trying to free you from the collar that almost choked you to death the first moment it appeared "it hurts.. I can barely breathe.." you whispered.

He turned towards you "You are a human, nothing more. I could easily end your life with my bare finger, you're fragile. Don't you dare to protest against the decisions of a God."

Your dirty thoughts regarding his finger suddenly overflowed in your mind, making you wear a lost expression, your red cheeks made him slightly tilt his head to the side, probably wandering what it was that made you react like that.

"you could just have told me to act like a slave.."

"there's no need to act. All humans are slaves who wish to be dominated, it's your nature." he turned around, yanking the rope, you whimpered, always keeping your hands on the tight collar.

The two of you entered a big room, where on a white and blue throne sat a man, you assumed he was the Grandmaster. 


	3. Never trust a Trickster

With every step he took, the people partying in the room moved away from his trail, leaving a clean path for him to walk through. You were enchanted by the influence he always had on everyone, no matter the species. 

"oh, who do we have here? Welcome, welcome green guy, one of my servants said you have a human with you?" the Grandmaster looked euphoric, he took a peep behind Loki's back, but he wasn't able to see you from a distance.

Loki yanked the leash to make you step out of your temporary hideout and grabbed your hair once you arrived next to him, pushing you down and making you bow at the presence of the lord.

"that's wonderful! Wonderful indeed! Can you cut it? I want to see its blood! What gender is it? I've never seen a human before, nobody ever brought me one.." the man severely looked at a woman with dark skin on his left for a second before turning back at you with a smile.

"of course, Grandmaster, and she's a female."

You noticed that Loki was very good at pretending, _he was also a pimp, an abuser, an exploiter a-_ your train of apparently irritated thoughts was interrupted by the blade of one of his golden daggers.

Always keeping your head up by holding your hair, the dagger cut the skin on your collarbone, letting crimson blood drip out of it, you held your breath and softly whined for the pain.

When he released you, you immediately put a hand on the wound, trying to understand how bad it was. Luckily, Loki decided not to cut you too deeply. 

"what a beautiful colour and density, fascinating! magnificent!" the Grandmaster clapped his hands "Now. What's the price of this pretty little thing?" he asked, agitating in his seat. 

"I'm the King of Asgard, I already own infinite treasures in my kingdom, therefore there's no need to pay me. I'm deeply sorry, Grandmaster, I can't sell her, she's the only human I managed to enslave."  his smile was captivating; charming as he was, no wonder he was called a Trickster, he was even tricking you, the one who knew about his mischievous attitude. 

" I see. But.. " the Lord of the Junkyard clapped his hands again, almost startling you "I like you, Loki! I like you and your slave. You should stay here for a while. I really appreciate your righteousness, it's admirable"

"oh, you're too kind, my lord" 

"now, now, no need to be so formal." with a gesture he called another of his servants and told him to lead both of you to one of the best rooms of his palace, the God humbly thanked him.

You got up and followed him like an obedient puppy "oh! What did you bring me this time, Brunnhilde? That's cool! Is it a male or a female?" you heard the Grandmaster's voice echoing among the other voices, but didn't mind it that much. 

After all, even if you wanted to stay, to see who came after you or to talk freely, you couldn't. Now you had to obey Loki, for your safety. 

The room you entered was another huge one, with a round bed covered in green blankets, the floor was blue, there was a small swimming pool on the right and a bathroom on the left. You would consider the furniture modern, if you were on Earth. 

Your Master made the leash disappear after the door closed and locked itself, but the collar was still there, unremovable. 

"Loki.." you whined, he was facing you now, a few meters away "what is it?" 

"I thought your racist thoughts about humans were already gone, after what happened with the Avengers and all.." you stopped talking as soon as you noticed his piercing eyes coldly staring at you, they hid a bit of indignation. 

"Kneel" you swallowed hard, you wanted to actually speak with him, you wanted to have a conversation with this mysterious and fascinating man that you finally managed to meet. 

"I guess there's a difference between what one shows to the others and what's really inside of him.." you muttered under your breath, his voice became harsher "I said kneel" 

The last bit of sanity you still could afford to have in your mind made you do what he said, your knees met the hard floor and you bowed to him. 

"do you see? That's what you were born to do." you didn't see his eyes after bowing to him, but you were certain that they were analyzing every detail of the scene, he liked it, he loved to see you in that state, he wanted everyone to behave like you in that exact moment. 

"you can get up now" you felt him stepping away, probably towards one of the big windows decorating the luxurious room. 

You slowly got up and took a few steps to sit on the bed before simply looking at him. He was handsome, hypnotic even. You wanted to touch his marvelous clothes and his white skin along with his raven hair, but a hug would be enough. 

"can I ask you.. something?" you carefully tested the water, trying to use a feeble and submissive tone of voice, his head slightly turned to the side, his eyes were half closed "speak." 

"I got a lot of information about you, back on Earth, but I don't really know much.. One of my friends who had the pleasure to interview Thor a few times, told me that he loves you. I don't understand why you keep treating him like that.. You didn't even think about looking for him on this planet, but he is your brother.."

"I'm.." he turned to the window once again, you heard him exhaling "I'm kind of.. adopted."

You pressed your lips together, but he spoke before you could answer "why would a human develop such an interest for the God of Mischief? I was about to exterminate your race." 

His voice was steady and didn't let anything pass through, you couldn't detect any emotion "I-I don't know.. I just find you interesting. And I think that everyone has the source of his actions in a trauma or something similar. What happened to you?" you forgot to maintain a submissive tone since curiosity was taking over. 

He turned to look at you "get off the bed. I didn't give you my permission." your eyes widened and you immediately got up "I'm sorry! I'm sorry.." you closed your hands into fists, not because you wanted to hit him, but because his behaviour made you suffer.

Plus, you really wanted to hug him, but he probably would cut your throat if you did. 

You placed a hand on your heart, trying somehow to make it stop beating so fast and hurting, you felt some liquid on your chest instead. The blood had dripped from the wound to your clothes, staining the upper border. 

Loki was observing you struggling to remove the blood from your skin and you soon noticed it "uhm..since you can change your clothes, can't you change mine too? I can't go around like this now.." 

You felt the collar tightening around your neck in a threatening manner, leaving you breathless for a brief moment in which your legs gave in and your hands failed to free you, before returning to its initial state. 

You coughed and leaned against the bed for support, you looked at Loki in a desperate manner, almost begging for forgiveness. You didn't understand how you should behave yet. 

"it hurts.." you were breathing deeply "I'm sorry, whatever I said wrong.. I'm sorry.." you apologized, but something was off. Your legs were pressing together in a futile attempt to create enough friction between them to satisfy you. 

You saw him coming closer to you and staring from his height "pathetic human.." he whispered loud enough for you to hear it "your clothes can't be changed now."

"why not?" you hoped your trembling voice wouldn't earn you another punishment "they have to see your wounds."  he started walking towards the door, the leash appeared once again, connecting you and the bed this time "wait! W-where are you going?" you stuttered, fearing he would leave you alone. 

He didn't answer and just disappeared behind the door, you sighed and frowned. At least the rope allowed you to climb up the bed and sleep for a while.

You assumed you woke up around four or five in the morning, if the time was the same as on Earth. Loki entered the room again and he reclaimed the bed on purpose, pushing you down with his magic, he didn't even bother to touch you or to gently lay you down. 

You didn't even protest, just let out a loud sigh that he certainly heard and tried to get some sleep on the floor, but you couldn't sleep anymore. 

The leash wasn't long enough to allow you to wander around, you could still get up or kneel near the bed though. 

You kneeled down and placed your elbows on the blanket, looking at Loki's back, he was resting peacefully. Your chin fell onto your forearms and a slight smile formed on your face. 

It was dark, but from the outside filtered enough light to let you see his features. 

_I wonder what kind of person he was before all of this, in Asgard.. he's always a trickster after all, I guess he was the same? Tomorrow I have to ask him why he didn't sell me.. I have to.._

You let out a brief sigh and your eyes closed, making you fall asleep and interrupting your thoughts about the God of Mischief. 

 

 

 


	4. The Arena

Your eyes slowly opened just to let you see the empty bed, your mouth silently yawned before completely waking up. 

"..Loki?"  you asked, unsure of where he could be. You got up and headed towards the door to see if he was in the corridor, but gasped in pain when the leash held you back, stopping you halfway, you touched the thin collar "ouch.. Damn.."

A green light made you reduce your eyes to a line just to reopen them afterwards, Loki appeared in front of you "Loki!" you welcomed him with a warm smile "I was thinking about something yesterday. Why didn't you sell me to the Grandmaster?"

He was checking one of his daggers without looking at you "keeping you benefits me more than selling you."

You decided not to ask further questions since he looked quite in a good mood today and you didn't want to annoy him.

The extremity of the rope shifted again, from the bed to his wrist and you were obliged to follow him out of the room and through the empty corridor.

You were now looking at his back again, a sigh escaped your lips as you were getting used to it. 

This time, you weren't headed to the main room, but down to a place that resembled an armoury. You arrived at Loki's side "where are we going?" 

"to the Arena, I have a VIP pass for the show."

"the Arena? Like.. In the Gladiator?" 

He frowned in response and you giggled at his reaction, he didn't know much about human history and culture after all, let alone movies. 

A man was standing behind an electric field, that man had short blond hair and was wearing Thor's clothes, he actually was Thor. 

"Thor! " you yelled, taking a step towards the cell he was trapped in, you felt Loki pulling the leash a bit, but you managed to stay there, since he wasn't being too harsh

"y/n ? Are you okay? Where's Loki? Why are you wearing a collar? They captured you too?" he was agitated. 

"he's right here" you pointed at the man a few feets behind you "and he's actually keeping me as slave, you know.."

"to make a good impression on the Grandmaster and then borrow a ship to rescue us all?" his good opinion of his brother and his eyes full of hope melted your heart. 

"I thought that too! That's not the reason why he did that though.. " you shrugged before Loki pulled the rope with more strength, obliging you to go back to him. Last thing you heard was the poor God of Thunder calling his brother in a futile attempt to catch his attention. 

"Why didn't you help him?" you questioned "none of your business, mortal" 

 "actually.. It is my business too.. Why did you and the Grandmaster become friends? I think you have good intentions after all, right?" you could say goodbye to your initial idea of not asking too many questions. 

He quickened his pace towards an elevator that the two of you entered, the only answer he gave you was a serious glance, he pressed his lips together looking through the transparent window who showed the center of the city from a great height. 

" Oh no.." you muttered under your breath, noticing how he was staring at the landscape "you want to become king of this world, don't you?" the King of Asgard straightened up right before the doors opened.

You stepped inside an elegant room, the highest place where you could watch the battles of the Arena from. 

"oh! Loki, Loki ! Welcome! Be my guest" the Grandmaster, who was sitting on the long couch in leather, gestured him to sit down, so he did. 

"this is a wonderful place, I wonder how you managed to find the right engineers to-" you stopped listening to his fluttery and sat on the floor next to Loki's legs, crossing yours in search of a more comfortable position. 

You had already learned how to behave in social situations as a slave, you obviously couldn't sit where the King, or your owner in this case, sat. 

"did you make a bet? My champion will surely win! And tell me if you recognise his race, i sincerely don't know" the Grandmaster laughed, patting his knees with the palms of his hands 

"yes, of course. I'm sure your champion will win, I'm also curious to see what kind of living being he is." your Master kept smiling while talking to the lord, a fake and charming smile that entranced you too. 

You snapped out of confusion after the first two rounds, the main event began with the introduction of.. Thor. Your mouth fell open. 

" isn't that.. Thor? " you frowned, turning to Loki, he had a mischievous half smirk on his face, focusing on the upcoming battle.

Among the yells of the crowd and of the Grandmaster, a green, big man entered the field. 

Bruce Banner, in the form of the Hulk, you gulped again and this time, Loki's muscles stiffened too. Thor was continuously gesturing towards Hulk and the God of Mischief with what looked like a smile. 

"I have to get out of here.." the King muttered "oh no, no Loki, it'll be fun, stay"

You guessed he didn't have any intention of leaving anyway since he didn't move. 

You didn't get the reason of his shock in the first place, but then remembered that he was literally smashed by Hulk during his visit on Earth. You shook your head, imagining him being beaten up by the green giant made you freeze, he didn't deserve that and he was stronger than that. 

"you'll see what my champion is capable of!, yes, yes!" the owner of the place clapped loudly "of course he'll see, he still has both of his eyes.." your comment had to be a sarcastic whisper for only you to hear, but it escaped your mouth louder than expected. 

"what did she say?" 

"nothing, my lord, I apologize for her behaviour, she usually is well-mannered, she was educated by some of my best servants. I will personally teach her how to behave in front of a king after the battle." it sounded like a threat. After talking with bitterness in his voice, the God turned to you and smacked the back of your head with his hand, making you whimper and tightening your collar right after, so that you couldn't speak anymore. 

In the second half of the battle you were euphoric, Thor was fighting with all his might and he even used lightning, he was magnificent. 

However, without any apparent reason he fell to the ground and got terribly hit by his opponent, you gasped at the thought that he could be dead and looked at Loki, who was smiling and let out a chuckle. 

Cheering for the winner, the crowd started getting up and slowly going away, the God of Mischief got up too, and you did the same. 

"Thank you for this enjoyable show, Grandmaster" he said, performing an half bow "no need to thank me, I loved having you here, have a nice day Loki, come to the party tonight okay?" 

"It will be a pleasure" 

The two of you came back to the elevator where you had come from "Loki.." you whispered as you felt your collar softening "what if Thor is dead?" 

"unfortunately he isn't" 

"can't you show at least a bit of care for him?!" you almost yelled at him, he shot you with his freezing eyes and you involuntarily blushed at the sudden attention 

"it's probably difficult for a human to understand, but I don't care about my brother. He shouldn't even be alive, he should die a pathetic death while having to see me, the rightful king of Asgard, on the throne!" 

You were shocked. Not even the ring of the elevator made you snap out of your momentary shock. The doors opened and Loki started walking as if nothing happened, he walked right back to his room, but this time in the corridor he noticed an armoured woman, Brunnhilde, if your memory worked just fine. 

The God suddenly stopped, taking a strong grip at her forearm, you watched from behind his back as always and noticed a symbol tattooed on her skin "a Valkyrie" Loki mumbled before releasing her, she looked hostile 

"So what?" her mouth let out what resembled an irritated bark "you've known Thor, haven't you?" 

"why a selfish being like you should care? Tsk, God my ass.." 

You frowned at her lack of respect and crossed your arms, waiting for something bad for her to happen. 

"Simple information, he is my brother, it's obvious that I care about him, how is he?" 

 _What?! He just said.. He's incredible_ you couldn't contain giggle, he really was untrustworthy, every single word he said could be true as much as it could be false. He mainly said false things though. 

" what are you laughing at?" now both the Valkyrie and Loki gave you a bad look for your reaction "I'm sorry! I didn't want to laugh, please go on" 

Loki took advantage of her moment of distraction to pin her against the wall and threaten her neck with one of his daggers, she was uselessly struggling "I just wanted to know how he was" his sarcastic whisper made you shiver. 

You saw him placing the palm of his hand on her head "now you'll see the suffering that you've tried so relentlessly to avoid" 

After a few seconds, she let out a scream and fell to the ground, startled, allowing the two of you to go back into your room.

You were astonished "what.. What did you do to her? It was incredible.. She had the expression of a person who's seen the worst part of her life and--oh. That's actually what you made her see, isn't it?" 

"would you stop tormenting me with your questions?" 

"No, I told you, I'm interested in you!" you closed your mouth in a rush, your cheeks reddened. You said that you were interested in him with such a tone that made you feel like you just told him you liked him. Or loved. You were not sure yet. 

Apparently he didn't pay any attention to what you had just said "while making her live once again the worst experience of her life, I gained some useful information."

You inhaled deeply "like.. You found out where are the ships? Or.. Thor is alive? Hela didn't conquer your world? How to rescue Banner and your broth-" he covered your mouth with his hand, getting closer to you and making you blush even more 

"I thought I had been clear. I'm not going to rescue anyone and about you.." his hand moved to your jaw, cupping it with two fingers "..you are my slave. You have no rights, no freedom, I decide everything for you, even matters of life and death."

he stopped for a moment, his face was only a few inches away from yours and you started to hear your heart beating through your whole body.

"about freedom, you shouldn't have talked back to the Grandmaster. I knew humans were stupid, but not this much, I should teach you a lesson" 

Your eyes shifted to his lips for just a moment, but it was enough to make the desire of kissing him grow even more inside of you. 

Loki pulled away too soon to actually manage to convince yourself of making a move, you wanted his hands on your face again though. 

"it's quite hard to find a way to physically punish a human being" he was now walking around you, analyzing your features "you have so many weaknesses, a bit of unplanned strength from my side could kill you" 

His voice made a shiver run down your spine and a trembling, warm feeling climbed up your chest, what was he doing? Was he actually going to physically punish you? 

"L-Loki.. I don't think you need to punish me, I'll be good next time.. I promise" 

He completely ignored you, a glowing light in his hand introduced the arrival of his golden sceptre.

The God slowly walked towards the door and you looked at him, questioning his actions. Suddenly, you found your wrists tied together by metallic cuffs in a painful embrace, the leather of the collar transformed into metal too. 

You didn't know why they hurt so much, they were tight, yes, but not that tight to interrupt your blood circulation. 

"what the.." you looked down, seeing blood slowly dripping from your wrists, you felt the liquid even on your neck, under the collar and on your collarbones. 

"Loki.. Loki! Wait!" 

"you should hurry up if you don't want me to pull the leash." 

You caught up with him, exiting the room again. It hurt, but it was somehow bearable. 

"why didn't you just.. beat me or something similar?" you curiously asked "I don't want to kill you yet" you swallowed hard in response 

 _Yet, he said. Yet. Well.. It was quite obvious that he would kill me, he hates humans after all.._ You scoffed and noticed that you two were heading to another set of rooms, to Thor, you supposed. 

 


	5. Escape

At each step, your skin and body hurt under the pressure of the restraints that Loki burdened you with, you were almost at a red and white door when you decided to stop. 

The God looked at you with a slight expression of surprise on his face "what are you doing?"

"I'm.. Just a human, Loki.. I can't take this. It's too much.."

"Excuses don't work with me. Your collar and handcuffs are just made to make you feel pain and more powerless than you normally are, you won't die."

You sighed at his response and started following him again, not that you had any other choice anyway. 

The door opened and you two stepped in, it was empty. Your Master frowned and analyzed his surroundings for a few seconds before turning around to face you "what's wrong?" you asked 

"my brother should be here, I-" a hit on the back of his head made him faint, falling to the ground  "Loki!" you kneeled down next to him before angrily looking at the Valkyrie on your right, you didn't understand what was happening

"was that necessary?" Thor appeared from the room on your left 

"yes. 100% necessary." 

"no, it wasn't!" you complained "ohh, now his slave wants to speak? Humans.. " the warrior made a gag noise while looking at you 

"slave?" Thor stepped towards you "she's not a slave, she came with us from Earth simply because Strange did that thing with his hands and we all fell down here!" the God of Thunder was trying to defend you 

"Strange?" the woman tilted her head to the side while sipping what looked like alcohol "nevermind.." 

"the plan worked? Really?" uncertainly stepping out of a wardrobe, Bruce Banner got closer to you, always keeping a safe distance from Loki. He patted you on the head before seeing your chains 

"guys, have you.. Noticed these?" he pointed at them with an awkward expression "your brother is sick" the Valkyrie bitterly commented 

"He's not sick, he is my brother!" 

"the two things don't really exclude each other, you know" 

"can't we just tie him up now? I wouldn't like to see him move freely with me around.." Bruce uncomfortably fidgeted, preoccupation on his face. 

Brunnhilde tied him up with what looked like a metallic chain, while Thor and Bruce took a look at your collar and cuffs. After a few minutes of struggling they gave up " we can't free you.. But when Loki wakes up we'll ask him" 

Banner glanced at Thor "you mean.. You will ask him" 

Thor shrugged ".. Of course" you sighed, smiling at them and then looking at the chained God, the sight gave you a sense of frustration. 

"anyway we weren't introduced properly, I'm Bruce Banner, I've been trapped in the Hulk's body and mind apparently for two years straight.." 

 "oh, I'm sorry.. My name is y/n, nice to meet you" 

 

In the room there were technological alien devices and other tools that Bruce was checking, Thor and the Valkyrie were arguing over Loki. You were the first one who noticed that he was awake, he wore a slight mocking smile on his face. 

You went to him right away "Loki, how are you? I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you.." 

"I don't expect anything from you" he nonchalantly said, without even looking at you, before addressing the other people in the room "what's the meaning of your action?" 

The sound of his voice made everyone snap their necks to look at him, the Valkyrie was disgusted, revolted, or something similar, Thor was glad to see him awake, the scientist was frightened, but seeing him in chains reassured him. 

" Hello Bruce." the God of Mischief instantly said with a firm tone, with the only goal of scaring and provoking him. 

"it's been a while, Loki. Last time we saw you, you were trying to kill everyone. What are you up to these days?

**"** it varies from moment to moment." his mocking smile didn't disappear and you couldn't hide a chuckle 

_He's great.._ Your thoughts were anything but against him. 

Bruce got startled by his response and took a few steps backwards, turning to the worktable once again, troubled 

" we cannot trust him. He's the fucking God of Mischief, it doesn't matter how bad he is at it!" Brunnhilde wasn't pleased by the idea of having him in the team

"he's actually very good at it.." you muttered under your breath before being threatened by her knife from a safe distance "you shut your mouth, human"

"don't treat her like that!" Thor complained

"hey! I'm human too.." Bruce said while sticking two part of a tool together "well.. You can't be considered human, Banner" the God of Thunder precised.

"are you going to free me or not?" Loki was growing impatient, always maintaining his calm and composed façade.

"I'm almost done.. Here we go" Bruce handed Thor some kind of remote and a small disc, he pressed the last one to the side of Loki's neck, making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry brother, I learn from my mistakes."

 

"so..you want a spaceship to start a suicidal mission and go rescue my realm even though it is already doomed to fall, am I correct?" the others nodded "and you need my help because?"

"first of all, you're my brother, I'm going nowhere without you. Second, you are the King now, it's your duty to protect your people, third.. You're the God of Mischief, you have a lot of capabilities and-"

"I'll do what you're asking me." Loki answered with a sigh, Thor frowned and blinked a few times in disbelief "a-alright.." he shook his head before regaining composure "..Brunnhilde, free him from the chains"

She smacked a palm on her face showing hopelessness "I bet you'll regret this.." her hands moved behind Loki's back and soon he could stand up and move freely. His wrinkled royal clothes turned back to their elegant normality and you looked at him in awe.

"can you free y/n too now?" Thor politely asked "no, I can't" he adjusted his hair before looking at Thor right in the eyes "why not?"

"shall I remind you that she is my slave?"

"Told ya" the Valkyrie stated, shrugging and crossing her arms ".. When all of this is over we will talk about it again, now let's go" Thor exited the door along with his brother and you, who had to follow him.

 

Arriving at the harbor was an easy task, Thor protected you and you were able to witness Loki's extraordinary elegance during the fight. His daggers slid over the air, cutting the enemies' throats or stabbing their hearts with inhuman precision, he employed illusions to trick the opponents for a mere second, because it was all the time it took him to do his thing and finish them.

When he didn't use the daggers, he used the sceptre, knocking out the guards by crashing their skulls. 

Thor's style, on the other hand, was based on brute force, less attractive and fascinating than Loki's. 

You didn't know if your owner noticed you staring at him during the whole fight, he was focused on kicking asses after all, so he probably didn't. 

In that side of the building you could see a lot of different spaceships, you were going after Thor, but Loki's forearm stopped you, directing you to another direction, to a terminal next to a different kind of spaceship. 

"this time you didn't disappoint me, did you, brother? I'm proud of y-" his smiling expression turned to face his brother, but he wasn't at his side anymore. 

He took two steps towards you after locating the God of Mischief "Loki! What are you doing?! I thought you wanted to finally save Asgard!" 

Your heart ached at Thor's words, you looked at your master with a sorrowful expression, he ignored you "you should know. I am the God of Mischief, I can't help it" 

"there's always a choice, brother.." the warrior reached into his pocket, but to his surprise, there was nothing inside. What he was looking for, the remote, was in Loki's hand. 

"you can't trick a trickster" he mockingly smiled and removed the electrical disc from his neck, throwing it away along with its controller. 

"goodbye brother" the alarm went on, you looked around, you had to do something, Loki had to save his kingdom, he was the king! 

At your and Loki's right there was the open door of another ship, since your owner was wearing the leash at his wrist and thanks to his distraction, you were able to drag him in and close the door.

"we can't stay here, Loki, you have a kingdom to save!" you whined while placing yourself between him and the door. You knew you were no match for him, he was still way stronger than the majority of living beings in the universe after all, let alone a human, but you could always use words to convince him. 

Suddenly you were pressed against the cold metal with strength, a hand was on your right and the other one was keeping you against the door by the neck, the collar and cuffs had disappeared just to let him do that. 

The pressure on your throat made your wound and bruises caused by the previous restraints hurt even more, you felt tears at the corners of your eyes. He didn't look angry, but he probably was. 

"give me one reason why I shouldn't break your neck, mortal." his voice was steady, but his breath was quicker than usual. You whimpered at the increasing pressure applied, your blood was staining his hand, he was focused on you. 

So that's how you could catch his attention.. Making a mess and pissing him off. 

"I.. I don't know.." you stuttered, trying not to cry "I could give you.. pleasure? I mean.. I.. I'm at your service, I-I can.. I can.." you were blushing, you looked away realising what a ridiculous thing you were saying while risking your life and shut your mouth. 

It was probably the effect of feeling his body so close to yours. He sighed and rolled his eyes. You slightly opened your mouth at the feeling of his fingers clenching even more around your throat, your mouth let out a weak groan at the feeling. 

Just a moment before you could faint, he released you, letting you fall to the ground "pathetic" he muttered. 

You coughed and inhaled deeply, feeling your wrists and neck free for the first time in a while, you sat down on the floor, panting and touching your painful neck, he was now wiping your blood from his hand using magic "why didn't you.. Kill me?" you feebly asked 

He hit the ground with his sceptre after making it appear again in his hands "I can have much more fun with you. A God has needs too." the God turned his back at you and started walking towards the cockpit "And I have to escape from Sakaar anyway" 

He stepped into the driver seat and the ship started moving, you didn't notice it though, your cheeks were burning and your vision was still blurry. 

 


	6. Kingdom of fear

The spaceship was easily riding the waves in the atmosphere surrounding the planet, you, on the other hand, had to keep yourself on your feet by holding any type of object that looked stable.

You had just gotten up after regaining complete control over your body and were headed to the cockpit, when you arrived, you sat down onto the seat next to the driver's with a thud, fastening your seatbelt right away.

You didn't say anything, you were still startled by what had happened. Your eyes were focusing on the strange reddish hole in the sky, probably your exit.

"Oh. You're alive." Loki stated, sensing your presence at his side. A sparkle crossed your eyes at hearing his voice before yours.

You decided that there was nothing wrong in trying to speak with him now that he had spoken first, but unfortunately, your voice came out quite feeble and you also stuttered "Y-Yes my Lord.."

_What the hell am I saying? I just.. I just wanted to tell him that I'm happy to be alive, what the hell?!_

You visibly shook your head and inhaled, hoping he wouldn't pay too much attention to you. 

However, this time he pressed some buttons on the control panel and turned to you "are you finally starting to understand your social status?"

You nodded in a hurry "of course! I want to be obedient.. I don't want to disappoint you" you couldn't believe the words that escaped your mouth, you were really becoming what he wanted you to be.

His hand moved to your chin, roughly lifting it up "I can't understand yet how fragile a human body is. I could kill you without realising it, it would be a waste."

He was examining the black and purple bruises on your throat as well as the wounds that had stopped bleeding.

Loki's hand left your side just to harshly grab your forearm to let him see your wrists, they had stopped bleeding too.

Although he was just examining you, you felt like he was giving you the attention you wanted from him, a slight smile appeared on your face as your cheeks turned red at the feeling of his skin brushing against yours. 

"during our travel you won't need any collar, enjoy your time on this spaceship, mortal" 

"..why do you always call me mortal? I know I am a mortal.." you observed him while his fingers came back to the control panel "simply to remind you of how inferior you are" 

The God was serious, absolutely serious and you took his words seriously, but your body took them in another way. A warm impulse ran down your spine, reaching your chest, stomach and waist. 

Your eyes widened as you pressed your legs together to try solving the situation somehow, you were ashamed of your reaction, but he had this sort of power over you that you couldn't fight. 

You were now staring at his hands, his strong hands, you wanted to feel them on your skin again, no matter what. You extended an arm towards his, but before he could notice it, a jolt interrupted you, the spaceship was shaking while entering the reddish hole in the sky. 

Hands on the seat, you tried to stabilise your position, Loki clenched his teeth, it wasn't easy to fly avoiding all those debris.

After a few minutes of shaking, you arrived into space and you sighed in relief. Your mouth fell open at the sight of a white and grey planet, it looked almost dead. 

"where are we, Loki? This is not.. Asgard I think, I've never seen it though, so I'm not really sure" 

"Helheim" 

"Helheim?" 

"Hela's kingdom"

"ah.. Your sister's?" 

"she's not my sister. I told you I'm.." he let out a frustrated sigh and started the landing on the desolated surface.

Once you arrived, before exiting, you felt again a leather collar on your neck, you winced at the sensation. 

"come, there's enough oxygen for you to breathe" Loki roughly yanked the leash and you followed him out. There were skeletons, moving skeletons everywhere, along with other animals. 

They turned to you and Loki, but they all stayed away from the God, you were quite scared, so the only thing you did was walking next to him, as close as possible. 

You entered a ruined palace, in the centre of it there was a black throne, behind it a rotten tree. The atmosphere was heavy. 

"Welcome, what an unexpected visit" 

The woman sitting on the dark throne with her legs crossed spoke, her long black hair fluently reached her back "Hello, sister" 

You frowned, looking at him, then just smirked until she glanced at you "what is a mortal doing here?" 

"she's my personal slave. Humans are rare, I have to ask you not to hurt her, she's fragile." 

"I see.." she analyzed your features and got up, stepping closer to you "you already had fun, little brother" Hela chuckled seeing the dried blood and bruises on you, then pinched your cheek like an old aunt would do, it hurt, but you didn't complain. 

"so" she turned to Loki "what brings you here?" 

"An alliance. We were both rejected by Odin, we were both hated and humiliated. I'm asking you to take control of Asgard together, I am the current King, it won't be troublesome. I know you were Odin's executioner, you'll be mine. We'll reign on Asgard together, as brother and sister" his voice was persuasive "the rightful rulers of Asgard for eternity" 

You gulped "Mh" Hela looked like she was thinking about it "it doesn't sound bad. But I want my army back" 

"Yes. Of course. You'll command the army like you always did." the two of them shook hands "You really are my brother" she let out a low chuckle. 

 "Bring us back!" Loki yelled at the sky, a light that resembled a rainbow lifted you three up and soon you arrived at the Bifrost, the connection between worlds. 

You scanned your surroundings in awe, the room was made of gold, like every building there and everything was shiny. 

Hela inhaled deeply and smiled darkly before starting to walk on the bridge, it was coloured in different colours too, a magnific view. 

 

The palace was majestic and it showed all the greatness of Asgard. The Goddess went downstairs though, where a lot of old artifacts were kept safe. 

She went on alone while Loki stopped at a blue cube, you recognised it as the gem he held when he went to New York. He took it, summoning the sceptre and putting the jewel on it in the form of an oval stone. Then it vanished again in a green light. 

"Loki.. Is that-"  you whispered  he harshly shushed you. 

Soon, the Goddess of death, using a flame, revived her ancient army of skeletons and a giant wolf called Fenris. 

 

At this point Loki went out with her to announce his kingdom to the crowd of civilians gathered outside, you were obliged to remain inside since he attached your leash to one of the columns in the hallway. 

You heard Loki's voice and then screams, a lot of screams, along with sounds of fighting. You noticed the front gate being angrily open by Loki, he had stains of blood on his face and clothes, his firm pace made you understand that the announcement didn't go as expected. 

"Loki, what happened?" you softly grabbed his sleeve while he was passing by, but he backhanded you right after, walking away to sit on the golden throne. 

You brushed your fingers against your aching cheek and wiped off the tears at the corners of your eyes. You wanted to go to him, to talk to him and comfort him, but you didn't. 

You couldn't. The leash was too strong, you tried to rip it, but you miserably failed. 

Soon after, Hela entered too, she was completely clean except for her left hand, it was covered in blood, not her of course. 

"Don't worry, I expected it to end like that." she commented, Loki didn't answer. The woman seemed intrigued by her brother's behaviour, she kept examining it the whole day. 

 

He didn't wipe the blood off his figure, he could have easily done it with magic, but he didn't. 

At the end of the day he took you to the King's room, as elegant as the rest of the palace. You were freed from the leash and could wander around "M-My Lord" you stuttered, flattering him "what is it?" he summoned a dagger and started cleaning its bloody blade with magic, you swallowed hard. 

"if it's not disrespectful for me to ask.. What happened out there? You have.. blood all over you" 

The king made the dagger disappear and stepped towards you, touching your still hurting cheek for a second before looking at you "my people dared to revolt against me" 

Your eyes widened "and you.. How did you deal with it?" you already knew the answer, he simply made the red liquid disappear from his clothes and skin in response. He killed and had them killed, or at least, some of them.

He turned around, but you took a grip of his forearm "wait! I.. There's something I want to tell you.." 

Your face was burning and your heart was exploding, you wanted to tell him what you felt for him, it was harder than you thought. 

"Loki I.." you bit your tongue "I know the feeling of being unwanted, rejected and hated, well.. I don't know it as well as you, but I still know what it feels like.." 

_Damn.. I'm screwing it up_

His piercing eyes and his attention were now on you " you must have suffered a lot and I hate to think about you suffering. I can understand why everyone hates or doesn't trust you, but.. I understand you better." 

He was severely staring at you, mostly with annoyance "all of this to say that.. I know how you feel. And even though it has no meaning for you, I wanted to tell you that.. That I.. I don't hate you.. I.." you couldn't stand his stare anymore "I actually think you're great.."

_what the hell, y/n?! That's not what I wanted to say.._

 "so?" 

".. W-what?" 

"are you done talking?" 

Loki didn't use any dagger, but he stabbed you right in the chest, you became dizzy all of a sudden "uh-oh.. Y-yes.. I ..uhm.. I have to go to-to the bathroom for a second. Be right back" 

You almost ran in it. You shut the door and started crying, trying to be more silent not to make him hear what was happening. 

_What was I expecting anyway? A declaration of love?_

You used water to wash your face, but it was still red even though the tears were gone. 

"Loki.." you muttered "that's him.. Loki.. Why the hell did I have to.. To.." 

_To fall in love with him.._

You stepped out of the bathroom and wore your best smile for him to see that everything was alright.

What you saw shocked you. The God had a arrow in his chest and he was covered in blood, choking on it. He was on the ground and you immediately rushed to him, your heart was breaking and your tears couldn't stop falling "Loki! No! What happened.. What.. No.." you put your hands on the wound. 

Hela came to your mind and you hurried to the door "wait.." the dying God muttered "I have to call help, I can't let you die!" you said between sobs "come here.." 

You unwillingly got closer and kneeled down, bending over him, you out a hand on his cheek and the other on his Injury "..Look behind you" 

A shiver ran down your spine and you slowly turned to see who was behind your back, fear and anger traveling through your limbs. 

Trembling, you looked up, seeing Loki standing with his sceptre in hand and his horned helmet, a breath-taking vision "what.." you then felt that your hands were no more on the dying body, it had vanished into thin air. 

You immediately got up and hugged him without thinking before doing it, he obviously didn't hug you back. You buried your head in the royal clothes that covered his chest, sobbing loudly, letting everything go. 

 "why.. why did you do that?!" you wailed with extreme sadness "Loyalty can't be taken for granted" he coldly answered. 

He was always like that, no apparent emotions towards you, nothing. He was a mystery on the inside, what was he feeling? Did he feel something except anger, a bit of sadness and disgust? 

In a moment of confusion, you couldn't help put spit out some of your most present desires in the form of whispers "I don't want you to suffer.." a sob "I want you to reign and be happy.. Be loved.." another sob "you deserve more than hatred.." 

Loki took a deep breath "I don't need your compassion" he harshly said, you looked at him from your position, with your arms still desperately wrapped around him "it's not compassion! Please, don't see it like that. You're a God, you are superior, I could never feel compassion or pity toward a you, no.." you swallowed "I just wanted to.. Express my feelings somehow, and that's all that I managed to say.." 

You felt him straightening up, but you didn't want to leave him. You had been imaging in your head how a hug with him would feel like and now you couldn't release him so soon. 

His hand came to your right shoulder and pushed you away, almost making you fall to the ground, you fell on the bed instead. 

You looked at him while he was exiting the room, his sceptre in hand with the glowing blue stone in it, the horned helmet, the golden and green clothes with a green cape.. He was probably about to do something important. 

Before stepping out of the room, he slightly turned his head to you, staring for a second from the corner of his left eye. Then went away. 

You heard the sound of the door being locked. 

 

 

 


	7. Torment

All alone, the shining room you had to wait in for your King to come back became obsolete. After exploring its every secret, you didn't know what to do anymore.

You looked out of the two big and decorated windows on the left side, the kingdom was in chaos. Clouds of smoke were floating over some houses and buildings, others were already destroyed instead.

The thoughts that troubled you more, except for those regarding Loki, were that you would probably witness the fall of Asgard, and you didn't want to. You just wanted the God of Mischief to get what he deserved, that is to say being an adored king of a realm. 

You turned your back to the window and went to sit on the royal bed, sighing before placing all of your hurting bones on the soft mattress.

Your mind started wondering, why were you still alive? You were more of a nuisance to Loki than a useful tool. 

Bored by these mental processes, you fell asleep until night. Like on Sakaar, you woke up at the sound of the God entering the room.

Well..he didn't really open and closed the door, he just appeared, but you could hear the sound of his footsteps. 

He didn't immediately kick you off the bed and claim it as his own like you expected. You saw his silhouette enlightened by the moonlight, or.. Light of whatever moon they had near Asgard.

You sat on the edge and inhaled deeply before speaking "I'm sorry to disturb you again, King Loki.." you tested the water by using a submissive tone "I just wanted to ask you.. Why are you keeping me alive? I'm useless.. " you stretched your neck at the awkward silence that followed. 

You heard him sighing.

You had a hypothesis about his behaviour, more than one actually, but they were just personal theories. You tried mentioning one.

" you.. Are keeping me because I show you devotion, could I be right? I'm your slave and I obey you, you like it.. That's why you keep m-" 

"every kingdom I lay my hands on turns to ashes, and if it doesn't, I myself decide to destroy it" he solemnly interrupted you "I am the God of Mischief, I am chaos. I wasn't.. born to rule. But I want to, no matters how many people will suffer or how many kingdoms will be destroyed."

Your mouth fell open, he was really speaking with you this time. You got up and stepped closer to him, he looked tense.

"You just want to be loved, don't you? I don't know precisely what had happened to you, but it's not true that you're not born to rule, it's your choice-" you stopped at the sight of him staring at you

"you don't have the right to talk to me, mortal"

"please, listen! I-I am only a human and you're a God, but I really want to help you, I.. I adore you, as my owner and king and I do it not only to save my own life, but because I feel the need to do so and I know it's pleasurable for you being adored.."

You were desperately trying to reach the goal of telling him the truth about your feelings, without success. You kept drawing circles around it. The silence made your cheeks become even redder than before "uh.. Didn't you overcome your hatred for humans anyway?" 

"I don't hate humans. I just see you for what you really are" the distance between the two of you was now reduced at a few inches "weak, pathetic beings born to be dominated"

His words and voice had an impact on your body, your heart was restlessly pounding, your chest burning. You gave yourself a little push with the tip of your toes and softly pressed your lips against his. The feeling of his skin invested you, even if only for a few seconds. 

At the beginning, he didn't do anything, he was probably surprised by your action, but then you felt his hand taking a hold of your bare neck, now free from the collar, squeezing it painfully. With the same hand, he pushed you away, keeping you in place. 

You placed your hands on his wrist and forearm on instinct "how dare you?!" his grip tightened even more, making you wince "you are not allowed to make a decision yourself, you're just a mortal in front of a God"

He was carefully spelling his words "are.. Are you going to kill me now?" you feebly questioned, you were about to cry

"perhaps" he teased, with an unexpected mischievous smirk on his face that you couldn't understand at first. 

Your right hand went to his chest for a moment before going to his neck and jaw, he let you touch him this time, keeping a judgemental stare. 

He slightly frowned and came back to his usual expression. Since he wasn't squeezing enough to kill you, you used what you thought were your last minutes of life to feel closer to him, physically and emotionally. 

"I don't care about the others' opinions" you muttered "you're perfect, I believe that there's nothing wrong with you"

Loki pressed his lips together "..foolish human girl" he unexpectedly disappeared in a cloud of green light

"wait!" you unsuccessfully tried to grab his arm once again, but your hand grabbed a fistful of air. 

You sighed loudly "I'm bothering him.. He's probably gone to another room for the night, damn it.." you shook your head in guilt, clenching your teeth, then looked around.

It was you who had been transferred to another room, a less elegant one, you put a palm on your face "clever God" a giggle left your mouth and you headed to the door right after. 

_I can't let him escape, not now that I was so close._

You pulled down the door handle, locked, of course. You scanned your surroundings to find a key, but there was none. Luckily, you found some kind of metal pipe in one of the drawers, it had probably been used to fix something, and you used it to force the door open instead. 

At the third attempt, you accomplished your mission. The smooth, bright floor made you almost slide over it, but you managed to stay on your feet. 

You moved your head to look on your left and right, no one was around, you didn't know where you were though, aimlessly wandering around the Palace wasn't a good idea, but it was the only one. 

With a careful pace, you started walking up the corridor, hoping Hela or somebody else wouldn't hear you. Your stealth skills weren't that good after all.. 

At the end of the corridor, there was a set of stairs that led upstairs, you frowned and, unsure, took a step toward them

"where do you think you're going?" a harsh, feminine voice scolded you 

"H-Hela!" you froze "I didn't mean to intrude, well.. I.. I was looking for the room I was previously in, since Loki teleported me in that one.." you pointed at a half open door, you were sweating now. 

"shut your mouth and tell me, what kind of room was the other one? Odin's?" 

"it was.. Uhm.. Royal, yes I think it was Odin's" you nodded and showed her an awkward smile. She slightly shook her head and sighed, grabbing you by the back of your neck and dragging you around. 

Soon, she knocked at Loki's door and he opened it, his cold get disappointed expression made your chest ache as Hela pushed you inside, you hid behind the God

"take care of your pet. Next time I find her wandering where she shouldn't, I cut her throat" 

"Don't worry about it, sister. I'd certainly  _do it myself"_ he said the last sentence with emphasis, looking at you from the corner of his right eye. 

He closed the door after Hela left and welcomed you with a hard slap that you didn't expect, it hurt, but you noticed that he was restraining himself "stop disobeying"

He pushed you against the wall and soon you felt the blade of one of his daggers pointed at your neck, you swallowed hard, holding your tears

"do you know who you are? A human among Gods. What is it that makes you think you can freely do whatever you want?" 

The cold blade scratched your skin, letting superficial blood drip from the cut, you whimpered, trying to push him away by placing your hands on his chest

" I was looking for you! You made me appear in another room, I didn't want to.. To stay there! " your cry annoyed him even more

"you have to do what I say!" he slammed his left fist against the spot on the wall next to your head, you vividly trembled

"please Loki, please there's no need to be so angry!" your fingers wrapped around the stiff muscle of his right forearm, but he didn't flinch. 

"I'm barely holding myself back from killing you in this exact moment, mortal." he exhaled

You swallowed hard and at your movement, the blade sliced your skin deeper "stop! Stop!" you whined in pain, always putting up some kind of weak struggle. 

His fist was still on the wall and you could sense the God's muscles, he was pressing against the surface probably to prevent himself from slamming your head against it. 

"you'll learn to obey. Open your mouth" he demanded, he heard a sob.

"open your mouth!" shaking and hoping he wouldn't go deeper with that dangerous dagger, you did as he said. 

Your mouth opened with a clack "keep your tongue down" you did as he said once again. The cold blade was removed from your neck, but before you could sigh in relief, you felt it inside of your mouth, the taste of blood made you resume your cry of panic. 

"now close your mouth. Don't make your lips and tongue touch the blade if you want to stay intact until morning arrives" he pulled away "also.. Don't touch the dagger or make it fall, or I'll horribly torture you" 

You gulped at his words and looked at him going away, toward the bed. 

_T-the whole night?! I'm gonna die.. I'm gonna die this time.._

 

After a hour of tasting blood and avoiding cutting yourself, preserving the weapon's stability, you managed to stop crying and sighed through your teeth. 

Your eyes shifted to the windows, it was still dark outside. You soon lost the sense of time and your main and only goal was that of surviving. Fear was the only power you had that could help you stay still. 

 

 


End file.
